What did you do, Tohru?
by TwistedIntent
Summary: Kobayashi returns home after another day at work, exhausted from a new project. Tohru makes a cup of coffee for her mistress, slipping something in the cup before serving. (WARNING: Futa and Yuri, if this is not your thing LEAVE)


**This is my first lemon! So please be gentle in the review(If you decide to make one)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Tohru, I'm home!" Kobayashi said as she walked through the door to her apartment. She had worked overtime today due to a new project she was assigned to, Takiya was kind enough to lend a hand when she needed it.

"Welcome home Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru said from the kitchen, already starting up the coffee machine. Kobayashi slogged into the living room, who quickly noticed a lack of Kanna.

"Where is Kanna?" Kobayashi asked Tohru, who was busy making her coffee.

"She is having a sleepover with Saikawa" Tohru told her. "Coffee should be done in a minute!"

Kobayashi dumped herself on the couch, sighing loudly as her body relaxed. Tohru looked over her shoulder, as she appeared to be fumbling with something. Kobayashi came to the conclusion she was coming sugar in it, and just wanted to leave it at that. Tohru came down with the hot cup of coffee, placing it on the kotatsu in front of Kobayashi. She noticed Tohru had a slight blush on her cheeks, but she was too tired to give it much thought. Kobayashi waited for 2 minutes, waiting for the coffee to cool down, unbothered by the fact Tohru was observing from beside the couch.

After the first sip, the coffee left a bitter taste in her mouth. She frowned at the weird taste of her usual coffee, but couldn't stop herself from taking another longer sip. The taste only got bitter and bitter, until it at one point just stopped. She was very tempted to spit it out, but she endured the taste. Tohru was innocently playing with her thumbs by the side, as she looked a bit worried at her mistress.

"Tohru this tastes really weird..." Kobayashi complained, "What did you put in i-"

A sudden sensation appeared in her stomach, one that would make her drop the cup, spilling the remaining coffee out. Kobayashi breath grew heavy, as the butterflies in her stomach traced further down south.

"Kobayashi what's wrong!?" Tohru yelled out extremely worried now.

"It's...the coffee...what did you..." she tried saying as felt something tingle down by her uterus. The feeling in her pussy increasingly got more intense, so much that it started to produce stimulus to her increasing desires.

 _What is going on here?! This feels painfully good!_ Kobayashi thought as she could her tiredness wash away, and newly found vigor emerged.

The sensation took it a step further now, by starting to sprout out something from the lower regions. Kobayashi was too much in bliss to check, meanwhile Touka was covering her mouth in realization. When the feeling died down, finally, Kobayashi was breathing heavily. She tried getting a clear mind after the pleasure burst, making her look directly at the blushing Tohru.

"Tohru, what was that coffee?" she told the dragon maid, who didn't answer. "Tohru?"

"Miss Kobayashi..." Tohru said in a trembling voice, as she pointed towards what would appear to be towards her legs. Kobayashi slowly turned her head, and her eyes grew wide. What stuck it's head up from her pants, was a fully grown dick. It reached all the way up to her navel, and throbbed in her pants. Kobayashi covered the new organ, and let out a girlish shriek.

"I have a dick!?" she yelled out in panic. Her eyes turned to fire as she stared angrily at her maid, who looked the other way in shame. "Tohru, you better explain what the hell is going on here...now!"

"I was sorta frustrated that you didn't love me as i loved you" Tohru said nervously. "So i asked Lucoa for a solution, and she pointed towards one of her friends in the other world. Who just so happened to be a succubus..."

Tohru was lightly tapping her fingers against each other, regaining her composure.

"So I bought what she said was a 'Love potion', and...kinda...poured it..." Tohru said. "In your coffee..."

"You idiot!" Kobayashi yelled at the maid who was getting teary eyed. "I can't go around with a dick, what if someone spots it, or i get random boners every now and then!? Oh, and my horniness is through the roof, thanks to this thing!"

"We can... I don't know...make it go away?" Tohru hesitantly said.

"How? You got some ideas in that thick head of yours?"

Tohru broke down crying, filling Kobayashi instantly with regret.

"You are so mean Kobayashi! i only wanted to be loved..." Tohru sobbed as she fell down on her knees. Kobayashi sighed deeply to herself, before walking over to comfort the girl.

"Tohru...calm down" Kobayashi tried to say as she embraced the maid. "I'm sorry"

Tohru stopped her sobbing, before looking up at her mistress.

"You had good intentions...and that's fine" Kobayashi said as she sat down on her butt. "But me walking around with dick 24/7 isn't going to be comfortable for me, so we better come up with something fast"

Tohru sniffed a final time, wiping her tears away as well. She got eye contact with Kobayashi, nodding slowly with her usual warm smile.

"Now how are we gonna get it away?" Kobayashi asked as she looked down at the tip sticking out of her pants. "Any ideas?"

"Don't they usually go down after that white stuff shoots out?" Tohru said with a hand under her chin. "Wasn't that called ejaculation?"

"I don't know, i never had sex before" Kobayashi stated, making Tohru gasp at the statement.

"Miss Kobayashi..." Tohru said almost whispering. "You're a virgin?"

Kobayashi felt a surge of annoyance rise within her, as she quickly realized the fault in her own words.

"ANYWAY!" Kobayashi said in a higher voice than before.

"Pick me! Pick me, Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru eagerly said, wanting to take this opportunity. "Let me help you!"

"Ummm...but Tohru...you're my maid..." Kobayashi said, thinking about whenever she should accept her offer. _How would this affect our relationship?_

"I can do it fast if you want!" Tohru sounded a little bit too eager now. "If it relieves you off your problems, then i'm happy to do it!"

Kobayashi sighed

 _I'm gonna regret this aren't I?_

"Fine, fine...guess you can have your way" Kobayashi said while looking away, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "But make it fast okay?"

Tohru lit up with happiness and excitement, she was finally gonna make her first act of love with Kobayashi! Despite the fact she caused the problem in the first place. Kobayashi stood up and walked over to the couch, slowly starting to regret saying yes. What was the most terrifying thought for her, was the fact she was so quick to say yes. Tohru was her maid, her friend, she meant a lot to her and vise versa. She reached the conclusion that it had to be something with the "love" potion she poured in her coffee.

The maid dragon followed behind her mistress, blushing and having an elevated breathing from the dopamine getting produced. Her chest was rising and falling, as her heart increased it's speed. Kobayashi stood next to the couch, giving the situation a couple of final thoughts. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to pull down the jeans. Tohru had her eyes dart from Kobayashis face to her hands working on her trousers.

Once the jeans were far enough down, the erect dick could now get some fresh air. Kobayashi was shocked at the sight of the dick popping out, feeling her cheeks heating up at the exposure. Tohru was almost about to pass out, feeling a desire built up from a sudden train of lewd thoughts.

Kobayashi removed her jeans along with her panties, before placing herself in the leather couch. She stared out the window, using her hand to gesture Tohru to come closer.

In what appeared to be a blink the eye, Tohru was in front of the couch, staring hungrily at the meat.

"Tohru, just do it"

"O-oh, yes Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru said as she dropped down on her knees, being a couple inches away from the dick. Kobayashi kept staring out the window, but felt a strange temptation to look at Tohru. She felt a chill running up her spine, as Tohru used her long tongue to lick the underside of the dick. Her tongue went up and down the dick, going all the way from the top to the very bottom.

Tohru savored the taste of the dick, sniffing in an attempt to smell the musk. She kept this up for a couple of minutes, before her animal instincts really kicked in. Tohru went down to the pair of balls, running her tongue all over them. Her hand caressed the sacks, as Kobayashi felt Tohru give the balls a kiss now and then. She couldn't contain her curiosity anymore, and finally looked down at Tohru doing her work. She wanted to protest, but something kept the words from escaping. Tohru felt a surge of encouragement, as she got a look at Kobayashis face. Even though she wasn't aware herself, Kobayashi was really enjoying the sensation of Tohru licking every inch of her dick.

Tohru stopped her licking, stopping the ball fondling as well. She grabbed the base of the cock with her hand, making Kobayashi gasp at the touch. The maid slowly began to stroke the meat, looking up at Kobayashi.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Miss Kobayashi?" Tohru said to the panting Kobayashi. Her mouth trembled, as she tried pushing out the word...

"Yes" Kobayashi said, to her own surprise. She originally wanted to say no, but something made her change her mind the moment the word came out. Tohrus face lit up at the word, unknowingly increasing her stroking as well. All thoughts of protest had long since disappeared from her mind, as Kobayashi was starting getting into it as well.

The pre-cum, was a direct proof of that. Tohru noticed the glans getting wet, and quickly figured out her next move. Her mouth fell on tip, locking itself in place. Tohru began drinking the pre-cum, stroking a bit harder to push even more out. Kobayashi moaned loudly, as the stimulation on her tip felt really good. Tohru felt herself growing addicted to the taste and smell of Kobayashis sweet nectar.

Tohru stood up pulling down her maid uniform, exposing more and more of her body. Kobayashi felt jealous, at the sight of Tohrus D cup breasts. She didn't just stop there, she removed the entire uniform, showing her nether regions, thighs and long legs. The tail was wagging back and forth like a dogs, showing just how excited Tohru was. Kobayashi observed every part of Tohru, her large breasts and her hungry wet pussy.

Tohru got on her knees again, sucking gently on the head, before taking more and more into her mouth. She had her hand rub her own pussy, gently to build up pleasure. Kobayashi was moaning at every suck, every slurp. The lewd sounds produced from the dick, didn't help either.

"Want me to use my breasts?" Tohru asked her mistress, who took a few seconds to process the question. She gave a nod of approval, as a small fire started to build up in her heart. It wasn't something that felt uneasy, but it was still something note worthy.

Tohru grabbed her tits, wrapping the meat globes around the pulsing dick. She slowly started moving her boobs up and down the thick rod, placing the tip in her mouth to add to the sensation. Kobayashi used her hand to give Tohru a good rub, as a sign that she was doing a good job. Tohru blushed at the sign of appreciation, increasing her pace slightly.

The dragon maid kept her action up for a couple of minutes, doing all sorts of motions with her breasts. The fire in her heart started growing in intensity, replacing her rational thoughts with some more pervers.

"Tohru...I want to stick it inside you" those words surprised Kobayashi and Tohru, so much that they were silent for a few seconds. However, Tohru was eager to solidify their love for good. She placed herself on Kobayashis lap, her tail laying weight on the dick. Seeing Kobayashi uncomfortable with having her dick nearly squeezed, Tohru made the tail disappear. The dick throbbed from the weight relief, and slapped up against Tohrus tailbone. Tohru looked at the glistening glans between her cheeks, her heart almost bursting from eagerness. Kobayashi used her hand, to direct the dragon maids gaze towards her own. She was surprised to see Tohru having small tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying Tohru?"

"I'm just happy I get to have this moment with you" Tohru said as she wiped away the tears. "Nothing more"

The fire in Kobayashis heart grew into a blaze, and an unfamiliar feeling erupted. Was it love? Perhaps, maybe just pure lust. None of it mattered, what mattered was that they were more close than ever. This was proven when Kobayashi forced their heads together, making the two of them fall into a deep kiss. Tohru returned the kiss, resting her hands on Kobayashi shoulders. Kobayashi folded her arms behind Tohru, pressing her breasts and body up against hers. The kiss grew deeper and deeper, till the point were Tohru got a little bit frisky. Kobayashi felt a sudden intrusion in her mouth, as Tohrus long tongue entered her mouth. Normally she would get disgusted by it, but this time she welcomed it.

Her own tongue entered the maids mouth, making it a passionate french kiss. Tohru could still feel the dick pulse and throb between her ass cheeks, noticing how Kobayashis hips were slowly thrusting upwards. Tohru giggled at the action, and returned the action with some grinding on her own. She moaned as she felt the bottom of her pussy and her anal orifice getting grinded. It was slow and gentle, both were too busy with the kiss. It was only after 5 minutes, that Kobayashi broke the kiss. Both were panting with their mouths open, drool down their mouths and a string of saliva between them.

"Please Kobayashi...Put it in me now" Tohru said as she sped up her grinding. "I really need to be filled"

This sort of behavior was out of character for Tohru, but she didn't care, what she said was the truth. Kobayashi didn't say a word, but her hands lifted Tohru up to position her over her dick. She prodded the pink lips, teasing the dragon maid. Tohru felt a growing annoyance at getting teased, her pussy was already dripping wet, her horniness reaching sky high. It wasn't long before she used her strength to force herself down, cutting Kobayashi off guard. Tohrus impatient behavior was due to a high yearning for release, both had dragged this on long enough.

Kobayashi gave a couple slow thrusts up in Tohru, making her moan as she felt herself getting filled. She used her free hands to grab Tohrus ass cheeks, groping them. Tohru met Kobayashis thrusting, producing lewd sounds with every collision. Kobayashi remained silent, silently moaning as Tohru took the lead. She kept jumping up and down her dick, leaning further back for more power.

It was at this point that Tohru got really frustrated, her animalistic desires took charge. Tohru eagerly slammed herself down on Kobayashis lap, again and again, moaning and panting with every thrust. Kobayashi was powerless in this situation, moaning as the waves of pleasure kept hitting her.

"Gosh Kobayashi, this feels so good!" Tohru moaned with her tongue sticking out. Kobayashi tried her best to open her mouth, but she couldn't produce any coherent words. The rapid pounding, Tohru was giving herself, put an immense strain on her body. She couldn't think straight anymore, nor did she expect herself to let it happen. The love potion had to have some effect on endurance, else she would have come minutes ago. Or get a heart attack, for that matter. Even with those effects, she could feel her balls tighten. It was a clear sign, the end was near.

"Tohru..." Kobayashi just managed to say before she lost her breath again, she wanted to announce imminent release. As silent as it was, Tohrus superior hearing managed to pick up the word. She finally slowed down, but it wasn't enough. Finally, she came. Tohru moaned again, as she could feel her uterus getting filled to the brim with futanari cum. It was almost unreal how much she let out, it even started to flow out despite her pussy being blocked. "Tohru..."

Kobayashi felt her eyes tire, and her body going numb. Tohru didn't notice at first, she was still disappointed that she didn't get to have her orgasm. It was only when she shifted her gaze to Kobayashi, that she noticed she had fallen asleep. The orgasm had exhausted the energy she got from drinking the coffee, making her fall into a deep sleep. It was also at this point that Tohru noticed that she felt empty, despite her still being positioned on her lap. She removed herself from the cum stained lap, surprised to see the dick missing. Apparently an orgasm was the counter to the effect.

Tohru looked back up at Kobayashis sleeping face, only now realizing she is asleep. She sighed as she picked up her mistress, bride style. She carried Kobayashi across the room, leaving a small trail of semen in her wake. As she tucked Kobayashi in her bed, Tohru planted a small kiss on Kobayashis forehead.

"Love you Kobayashi"

She exited the bedroom, closing the door silently behind her.

Under normal circumstances she would have laid in bed with Kobayashi, but tonight was different. Tohru still haven't reached her orgasm and was left feeling pretty horny.

She planted herself on the couch, still naked. She leaned back in the couch, trying to fight against her growing annoyance. Even with all her willpower, she couldn't stop herself from spreading her legs. Placing her finger at the entrance of her pussy, noticing some of the semen leeking out. Tohru inserted her finger, trying to get a nice sample. She removed the drenched finger from her pussy, and placed it in her mouth for a taste. Tohru jolted upwards at the taste, it was amazing.

Her other hand had already started rubbing her own pussy, she wanted to cum so badly. She closed her eyes, picturing Kobayashi with the cock again. Fantasizing about getting plowed by her again and again.

"Oh Kobayashi...it feels so good"

 **:::**

 **And that's it folks!**

 **For a first lemon, I say I did a pretty good job.**

 **I'm working on a book series at the moment, so these are like a practice my writing. Which is why i humbly ask whoever ends up reviewing this, that you state how good my grammar and word use is. I would really appreciate it, English ain't my first language.**

 **Now for another matter: I kinda want to write a dragon ball lemon about vados, but I can't think up a good scenario. If you have a story, I would appreciate it if you PM about it.**

 **If not, then I'm just going to write a sequel for this. I tried doing "passionate love-making" with this one, so the sequel will be a bit more erotic. It will involve the 3 female dragons having "fun" (Futa again :D), but not Kanna(Lewding her is an instant ticket to hell). So I hope you will stick around for that.**

 **Sorry for my rambling, I hope you enjoyed the fic!**


End file.
